


Halloween

by storywriter17



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter17/pseuds/storywriter17
Summary: Halloween in Boston





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words including the title:

Harlon Garrett lit the candle inside the hollowed-out pumpkin,  
A loud knock came at the door.  
Laughter greeted him as he opened it to small ghosts and witches escorted by their nannies.  
Little fingers grabbed at the sweet treats he offered;  
One of many pleasures Scotty would not have if he lived with his father.  
Why, Harlan was sure they didn’t celebrate Halloween in California.  
Even if they did, he was still right to keep Murdoch Lancer from his son.  
Every nerve of his being told him so.  
Nothing scared Harlan more than the idea of losing his grandson.


End file.
